


White Christmas

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Written in December of 2012, in my grade 12 English class if I remember correctly? We had just gotten the pictures of the ice skating scene. It's Kurt and Blaine ice skating from Burt's perspective, anyway.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in December of 2012, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

Burt smiled to himself, watching his two boys flit around the ice. He’d admit he had been a little nervous about his decision to bring Blaine with him to New York, mostly because he didn’t want his kid to get mad at him or upset over the holidays, but it was obvious now that he’d made the right choice.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing around each other, Blaine with a fair bit more of stability than Kurt. He could see their lips moving along to the song echoing around the outdoor arena. And if Burt knew anything about those two he was willing to bet they were singing along as well.

He knew it was wrong to mess with his son’s lovelife. He knew most parents would rather that those two never go near each other again after what happened, but he wasn’t most parents and he was so tired of seeing Kurt’s sad eyes over that skype thing the kid always had him messing with. If Kurt and Blaine were too stubborn to fix things themselves, Burt decided he was gonna do it. Fixing what ought to be fixed was in his job description after all.

The song— White Christmas, Burt thought— was coming to an end. The two boys had moved to center ice and were circling around each other playfully. Kurt was grasping one of Blaine’s gloved hands tightly to keep him upright. They seemed to get closer with every circle around each other, and as the song came to a close Burt was almost sure they were gonna kiss.

Burt was fully prepared to look away from the couple respectively and give his boys some privacy.

Just as the last beats of the song faded out from the arena, and Burt’s glove was halfway to his face, the boys seemed to snap out of their spell.

Kurt blushed and gently pushed Blaine back on the ice. Blaine nodded, understanding the motion, and took another step back. Another song starts— Jingle Bells— and the moment is gone. Blaine darted away playfully and motioned for Kurt to chase him as if the almost kiss has never happened.

Burt groaned, running his hand over his face. Sure, he’d known it was going to take his time, but he didn’t want to spend his holiday watching those two dance around each other like when they’d first met. He didn’t know if even he had the patience for that.


End file.
